


Busted!

by Coldemort



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Infinity War, Iron Man - Freeform, Liz Allen - Freeform, Madelaine Petsch - Freeform, Marvel - Freeform, Marvel Cinematic Universe - Freeform, Ned Leeds - Freeform, Peter Parker - Freeform, Spider-Man - Freeform, Spider-Man:Homecoming - Freeform, tom holland - Freeform, tony stark - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 00:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17478086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coldemort/pseuds/Coldemort
Summary: Kaelyn Albright was the queen of gossip and rumours at Midtown High. Almost every whisper about another student, whether true or not, started with her. She didn't do it on purpose, she just always seemed to be in the right place at the right time. Her luck strikes again when she's stargazing on the top of her apartment building and Spider-Man lands there and takes off his mask right as Kaelyn gets her camera out.Naturally, Peter does everything he can to get her to delete it. This results in him following her around and helping her with mundane tasks. However, being around the sweet and shy boy more than usual leads to something she didn't realise she had: feelings.





	1. Stargazing

The smell of wet concrete filled her nostrils, remnants of the rain from earlier in the day. However, the day was over and stars filled the sky. On the roof of her apartment building, twenty stories into the sky, Kaelyn Albright laid comfortably on the edge, one leg hanging off and hovering over the concrete roof. Her eyes were glued to the constellations, or, well, what she could see of them. It was impossible find any good amount of stars in the city that never sleeps, but she always tried. 

Sitting on this rooftop was the closest she ever got to a quiet night, the sounds of the city far down below. She longed for a break, but like the city, she could never get a good night’s rest. So she spent her nights up here. Normally, she was alone, but that might be changing, and not by her choice.

She was startled when another figure joined her on the roof. It was the vigilante people were talking about. With a small yelp, she fell off the edge and being the AC unit on the roof, hiding. The vigilante looked around, probably hearing her, but she was out of sight.

As quietly as possible, Kae pulled out her cellphone and began recording. This would be sure to go viral. The only clips captured of Spider-Man were far away, never up close and personal. Yet here he was, no more than ten feet away from her. The boy sighed, resting on the edge with his legs hanging off.

She held in her gasp as the boy took off his mask, pulling out his phone before typing something and putting it away. Clapping a hand over her mouth to refrain from making any noise, she was able to capture the boy’s face. It was her classmate and fellow sophomore, Peter Parker.

“No fucking way,” She whispered, standing up from behind the AC unit, “You are so busted, spider-boy!” She turned off the video, Peter turning to face her. His eyes immediately widened as soon as he realised she had been filming.

“No, no, no, you can’t post that anywhere! Delete that!” Peter exclaimed, hopping off the edge and walking over to her, trying to grab her phone. He shot a web at it, but she dodged it running to the doorway that led back inside. “Please!”

“I won’t post it, Petey,” She began, causing him to breathe a sigh of relief, “if you do something for me.”

The boy backed off, raising his hands in surrender, “Oh, Mr Stark is gonna kill me—“

“Stark? Like Tony Stark?”

“No, like Sansa Stark, yes, like Tony Stark,” Peter scoffed, rolling his eyes. “What do you want me to do?”

“Okay, this is gonna sound stupid, but I’m utter shit at math, but I have a huge ass test in like two days that will literally make or break my grade and you’re smart, I guess, so you need to help me,” She explained, putting her phone back in her back pocket, “but that’s not it, I’m so gonna milk this as much as I can.”

The boy sighed, “Really? All you’re gonna ask for is some help with math? I would do that without the blackmail.”

“What else would I need it for? I’m a student, not a supervillian,” She rolled her eyes, “Besides, I love her to death, but Beth just gets too frustrated with me whenever we study together, she’s hot-headed and I’m stupid, not a great combination.”

“Aren’t you two best friends?”

“Where did I say we weren’t?” She furrowed her brow, crossing her arms, “Now, run along spidey-boy, go save some old lady getting her purse snatched or something. I’m gonna go tell everyone about this!”

Peter’s eyes immediately widened, “No, no, no don’t!”

“That was a joke, Peter!” Was all she said before she left the roof, closing the automatically-locking door behind her. Her heart was racing. She just had a conversation with a superhero and it was her classmate. Of all the Midtown students, Peter Parker was probably the one she least expected to be some kind of vigilante. If anything, her best friend, Beth, had the most firepower to get some shit done. Ugh, there was such a lack of female superheroes in New York. She would have to get on that.

Kaelyn sprinted down the stairs, down three floors, and all the way down to her apartment. Quiet as a mouse, she unlocked the door and tiptoed across the hardwood floor. However, her rouse was detected as the lights in the kitchen flicked on. Her brother, Caden, stood leaning against the counter with his arms crossed.

“Where have you been, Kae?” He asked with a serious expression on his face.

The redhead only rolled her eyes, “You know where I’ve been.”

“I don’t like you being alone up there at night. There are all sorts of unsavoury people that live in this building and I don’t want you to get trapped up there with them,” He lectured. This was a rather common conversation the two of them had. Ever since the disappearance (well, Caden called it a disappearance, Kaelyn called it a murder, but nonetheless, no body was ever found) of their mother, he had her on a tight leash, never letting her go anywhere or do anything without him knowing. They both understood the dangers for a young girl in the city, but what Caden didn’t understand was that Kaelyn knew how to hold her own. Her brother still saw her as the helpless ten-year-old who ran to him crying when she couldn’t find her mother. The two had shared trauma, as most siblings from broken families did, but what they did with that was different. Whereas Caden tightened the rope, Kaelyn learned how to fight back.

“Then find us a better apartment, how about that?” Kaelyn tested, crossing her arms as well.

The older boy sighed, “It’s not that easy. You know that. Most of our money goes towards you and your education because you know that’s what matters. I’m not going to let you end up like me.”

Kaelyn scoffed. Her brother knew when he said things like that it would cause her to give in. “What you don’t want me to end up like someone who works three jobs dedicated to keeping what’s left of his family safe? What a horrible thing to be.”

“I meant I don’t want you to end up going nowhere in life,” Caden argued. “Now, go to bed, it’s late.”

There was no use in arguing anymore, she obligated. Before she headed into her room, she muttered a quick, “Goodnight, Caden.”

“Goodnight, Kae.”


	2. Holding In Laughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaelyn Albright was the queen of gossip and rumours at Midtown High. Almost every whisper about another student, whether true or not, started with her. She didn't do it on purpose, she just always seemed to be in the right place at the right time. Her luck strikes again when she's stargazing on the top of her apartment building and Spider-Man lands there and takes off his mask right as Kaelyn gets her camera out.
> 
> Naturally, Peter does everything he can to get her to delete it. This results in him following her around and helping her with mundane tasks. However, being around the sweet and shy boy more than usual leads to something she didn't realise she had: feelings.

“Why does Parker keep staring at you?” Elizabeth Tju, also known as Beth, asked in a whisper, nudging her daydreaming best friend in the middle of their Spanish class. The aforementioned boy was, in fact, staring at one Kaelyn Albright, but she had yet to notice due to being half asleep and in her own head.

“Miss Tju, can you please focus on the worksheet?” The teacher called out the raven-haired girl who simply apologised and nodded before making eye contact with her best friend and rolling her eyes.

Kaelyn, holding in a giggle, shrugged, “I don’t know. He’s kind of a dork, maybe he just thinks I’m pretty or something. Most people do.”

“You are,” Beth nodded. “So pretty, in fact, you make me look terrible just by standing next to you.”

The redheaded scoffed, trying not to laugh and instead to focus on the worksheet they had been given. However, it was hard to focus with her best friend giggling and poking her. After a moment, Beth mused, “Hm, maybe he has a crush on you? I wouldn’t be surprised, you’re pretty easy to crush on.”

“Ugh, you flatter me,” Kaelyn responded with a laugh, the two girls chuckling at the conversation. “Nah, everyone knows he’s head over heels for Liz.”

“Mood,” was Beth’s only response, causing the girls to laugh.

The teacher seemed to be reaching his last straw as he called them out again, “Anything you two would like to share with the class? Since you seem so adamant on speaking when I’ve asked for quiet.”

“Nosotros hadblando acre de mi siendo una lesbian grande,” Beth spoke in almost flawless Spanish. Her family had been teaching her foreign languages, including their native language of Vietnamese since she could speak English. Perks of being the child of an immigration lawyer and a linguistics major. She was just taking this class for the easy A. The teacher four this out early into their freshman year and tried to make her transfer, but she managed to convince her parents to claim she didn’t speak a word of it before the class. It was kind of a legendary thing with the two girls. At least, as legendary as an average teenage girl could be. Kaelyn, however, was nearly failing Spanish and her best friend, as much as she loved her, wasn’t helping with these antics.

He rolled his eyes, “Because of the Spanish, you won’t get detention, how does that sound? Just cut it out, Tju, please.”

“Sí, Señor,” She said with a salute and a close-lipped smile. Once he sat back down, the two girls struggled to hold in their laughter, surely ready to burst as soon as the bell rang. Soon enough, it did ring and the two girls practically ran out of the classroom before the laughter finally broke through to the surface. Sure, maybe the worksheet became homework for them, but at least they were having a good time.

Before they could head to their next class, however, Kaelyn was stopped by a hand on her shoulder. She shrugged it off with ease but turned to face whoever had delayed her. It was Peter Parker, just who she thought it might be. Seeing him in the daytime was different now, even though she had seen him in the back of her Spanish class for what felt like forever. Something changed. She was seeing him in a new light, not necessarily as a hero, but he seemed less like the dorky kid who had the right answer for everything.

“Hey Pete, what’s up?” She greeted with a small half-smile, not daring to give him a full grin in the hallway of unknown high schoolers. The only people who saw her truly smile was Beth or her brother and even that was pretty rare.

“You, you wanted help studying, right?” He stammered slightly, looking down at her. He had two inches on her in height, but his demeanour made him seem smaller. “Uh, when were you thinking about…” 

Kaelyn gasped, remembering she was blackmailing him. Well, let’s not call it blackmail. She preferred the term “I owe you,” blackmail just sounded too mean. “Right! Um, test is tomorrow and I have cheer practice today… if you’re okay with sitting through that torture we can head to the library after?”

“Yeah, that sounds fine, so I guess, I’ll see you then?” Peter asked, smiling once the redhead nodded.

“See you then, now I gotta get to class,” She started walking off, but not before turning and giving an airy, “Bye, Peter.”

She laughed at the expression of Peter’s best friend who was standing slightly behind him. He seemed to be more shocked the two of them were talking than Peter was. After all, Kaelyn had never been caught dead in the hallways with anyone that wasn’t some gorgeous cheerleader. She didn’t actively cut people out, though, people just never seemed to want to talk to her besides the ones she was around all the time like Beth or the other cheerleaders. Not to mention she wasn’t usually seeking out new friends, she was happy with the ones she had like Beth and Liz. Although, it did kind of suck when your two closest friends were both named Elizabeth. She didn’t mind, though. Now, she walked through the hallways with Beth by her side, since their next class was the only other one they had together.

“Since when is Peter Parker your study buddy?” Beth questioned once the two o them were out of the boys’ earshot.

Shit, Kaelyn had yet to think of a backstory besides the fact that the redhead knew the boy’s secret vigilante identity. After a moment she shrugged and said, “We ran into each other at the library a couple days ago and he helped me out. I asked him if we could meet up again since we have the stupid Geometry test coming up. That’s all.”

“Ugh, don’t remind me about that piece of shit,” The raven-haired girl groaned and Kaelyn let out a sigh once she realised her best friend believed her. Then again, Beth had no reason not believe her. This was one of the first and probably only times she had ever lied to the other girl. Part of her felt guilty, but another part knew Peter’s secret was not hers to tell, video proof or not. “If Mrs. Garcia doesn’t curve it, I’m killer her. Like, this is the last straw, I’m serious. Everyone’s going to fail, even me!”

“You say that like you don’t average a 75 in that class,” Kaelyn laughed, calling out her best friend.

Beth hit her on the arm slightly, it was a painless slap meant only for the purpose of teasing, “But is that failing? No! My original statement still stands so ha!”

With an eye roll and a chuckle, Kaelyn caved in, “Yeah, okay, I guess.”


	3. Unapproachable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaelyn Albright was the queen of gossip and rumours at Midtown High. Almost every whisper about another student, whether true or not, started with her. She didn't do it on purpose, she just always seemed to be in the right place at the right time. Her luck strikes again when she's stargazing on the top of her apartment building and Spider-Man lands there and takes off his mask right as Kaelyn gets her camera out.
> 
> Naturally, Peter does everything he can to get her to delete it. This results in him following her around and helping her with mundane tasks. However, being around the sweet and shy boy more than usual leads to something she didn't realise she had: feelings.

The boy waiting in the bleachers was an odd spot in the assorted crowd of jocks and cheerleaders. As Kaelyn was being lifted into the air, she saw Peter looking at her. To be fair, most people were when she was the only girl, a girl with bright red hair nonetheless, being lifted fifteen feet in the air. She tried not to pay attention to him, she had bigger things to concentrate on right now like not falling and breaking something. However, there was something about Peter that made it hard for her to look away. Maybe it was knowing his giant secret, maybe it was the impending study session that would reveal just how stupid she felt she was, maybe it was a lot of things. Her life was already interesting enough, she didn’t need Peter’s secret weighing down on her soul. Maybe she should just delete the video of Peter. Kai wasn’t the type of girl to stoop to blackmail, especially not when what she was getting from Peter was something she could have just asked nicely for. Then again, due to her social status at Midtown, Peter wasn’t just someone she could approach without whispers winding their way through the halls. Peter was too nice to interact with someone like Kaelyn. Her rightful place was surrounded by cheerleaders and rich jocks, not the little smart kids like Peter.

In her distracted state, Kaelyn learned the law of what goes up, must come down because she was falling through the air. She seemed to forget she was at cheer practice in her state of mind, but someone else seemed to forget to catch her as well.

Kaelyn fell from grace, ironically she did not fall gracefully. A few girls scrambled to catch her, but the most they did was lessen the pain of the fall as she hit the ground, half landing on one of her teammates. The wind was knocked out of her, but nothing felt broken, so that was a plus. A few girls were holding in giggles, but Kaelyn was fuming.

Being helped up by Beth, she brushed herself off and immediately whipped around to face her teammates.

“Someone wanna tell me why the hell they felt it best to abandon their post? I could have broken something!” Kaelyn shouted, hopefully embedding fear into the hearts of her fellow cheerleaders, “Who was it? Who let me fall? If no one speaks up, I’m making all of you run laps in your Keds and kill your calves, how does that sound?”

“Bitch,” was muttered among the crowd, but Kaelyn did her best to ignore it.

Beth, standing loyally at the redhead’s side, cleared her throat and announced, “It was that little brunette right there, I saw her step away, completely on purpose!”

The crowd cleared to reveal Brittany, one of the freshmen who was lucky enough to make it to varsity this year. Although she was only a year older, Kaelyn was the captain due to the fact she had been in cheer since she was about seven-years-old. Beth joined her a year later. Earning respect from the seniors and juniors had been hard, but the freshmen had always been terrified of her.

“What?” Brittany looked around at the other girls, hoping someone would claim it was them, but her hope was wasted as no one did. “It, it wasn’t me!”

“Yeah, right,” Kaelyn scoffed, stepping closer to the girl in an attempt to intimidate the younger girl, “I know you hate me. Aren’t you the one who spread the rumour I hooked up with half the football team even though everyone knows Caden made sure none of them were allowed to touch me without getting their hands cut off?”

Brittany looked down, “I—maybe.”

“So, it makes sense, doesn’t it? That you, the second lightest girl here, would want me out of the picture so you could be the flyer for a night?” Kaelyn posed the question to the rest of the girls, who all considered the statement before nodding. “Run laps. For the rest of practice.”

“But that’s another hour!” She protested, her voice a high-pitched whine.

Stepping closer with every word, in a deadly serious tone, Kaelyn asked, “Did. I. Stutter? Laps. Now.”

With a cry, the girl took off running. Everyone watched as she sprinted around the track. For a moment, Kaelyn watched with a satisfied smirk before turning back to her team. “Now, where were we?”

 

 

“Don’t you think you were a little rough with that girl at practice?” Peter asked as they walked next to each other to the library where their study session was going to take place. “I mean, you didn’t get seriously hurt, did you?”

“Peter, I think it’s best for both of us if we keep the conversation limited to Geometry, okay?” The redhead spoke bluntly, always eager to get her point across, “We aren’t friends, you don’t get to tell me how to act. And for your information, even though it’s none of your business, I’m rough with my girls because if I’m not, they won’t respect me and follow me as a captain. Also, the freshman like to think they’re all big and bad because they’re high schoolers, so someone must put them in their place.”

The boy just shrugged, “I mean, can’t you just like… kill them with kindness?”

“Kindness and I don’t get along,” The girl said with a sigh, “I thought you would have grasped that by now, Peter. Now, can we please just focus on Geometry? This test if going to kick my ass if you don’t help me.”

“You know, you could have just asked me to help you study, you didn’t need to blackmail me,” Peter rolled his eyes as they reached the library and settled down at a table. “I mean, you may be unapproachable, but that doesn’t mean I am.”

“Oh, so he does its,” Kaelyn mused, cracking open her textbook to the chapter they were testing on the next day. “You might think I’m some unapproachable bitch, Peter, but I assure you, there’s a reason I am the way I am. There is so much more to me than you will ever now, but right now, you just stay sitting pretty with your assumptions. I would recommend you don’t cross me, though, Peter because people who en up on my bad side rarely get back into the good light with me and I have something that could effectively ruin your life, remember that, Spider-Man?”

Peter’s eyes widened, “Keep your voice down! Let’s just, let’s just talk about Geometry, okay? If, if you pass your test will you delete the video?”

Kaelyn shrugged, “If I feel like it. Who knows what else I might need you for?”

There must be a little bit of twisted kindness in her heart, though, because under the table, out of Peter’s sight, Kaelyn’s fingers were dancing across the screen of her phone and into her camera roll. She swiped through until she found the video from that night, her finger tapping on the small trash can icon and deleting the video. However, her kindness was twisted, as she neglect on telling Peter this. She was going to make him believe he owed her as long as she wanted. Maybe this was a sick thing to do, but Kaelyn was never one to deny it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, thank you so much for reading my story. I am forever grateful that you clicked it.
> 
> Remember to leave a comment of what you thought, I love to hear your opinions. And make sure to give this story a lot of love as well as recommend it to others. 
> 
> Please do not copy this book in any way possible, I have put a lot of time and effort in to this book and I don't want someone to take it and claim it as their own.
> 
> Thank you, xxx.


End file.
